A semiconductor light emitting element which is used in, for example, a light emitting diode has been proposed. In the semiconductor light emitting element, an n-type semiconductor layer, a light emitting layer, and a p-type semiconductor layer are sequentially formed on a substrate. As a method for manufacturing the semiconductor light emitting element, there is a method which continuously forms an n-type semiconductor layer, a light emitting layer, and a p-type semiconductor layer on a substrate made of, for example, a sapphire single crystal in this order using a metal organic chemical vapor deposition method (MOCVD method).
However, when the n-type semiconductor layer, the light emitting layer, and the p-type semiconductor layer are continuously formed on the substrate in this order, a dopant used to form the n-type semiconductor layer hinders the formation of the p-type semiconductor layer since these layers are formed in the same growth chamber. As a result, in some cases, the p-type semiconductor layer with sufficiently low resistivity is not obtained.
As a technique for solving the above-mentioned problem, for example, Patent Document 1 discloses a method for manufacturing a compound semiconductor device in which, when at least a first-conduction-type semiconductor layer and a second-conduction-type semiconductor layer are sequentially formed on a predetermined substrate to manufacture a compound semiconductor device, the first-conduction-type semiconductor layer and the second-conduction-type semiconductor layer are formed in a plurality of independent growth chambers corresponding to the conduction types.
In addition, in recent years, in order to improve the light emission power of the semiconductor light emitting element, in many cases, a large current has been applied to the semiconductor light emitting element. Therefore, a semiconductor light emitting element is required which is capable of withstanding these conditions and has good light emission characteristics.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 7-45538